


Secret Sleeping

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a study session, but something else happened instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Despair's Last Resort did a number on me, I needed to write something fluffy.

He never thought things would end up this way, but he was forced to accept it. Lying on Ishimaru's bed was a sleeping Matsuki, who wasn't going to wake up for some time. The hall monitor had no idea what to do in this situation. It was stressful enough to have a girl in his room, but for her to be sleeping there was a whole other matter entirely. He was trapped though, there was no way he could carry her back to her room at this point. People would get the wrong idea. How did he manage to get himself into this mess?

The events from earlier replayed in his mind. The two of them had planned a study session together, but it was that time in the semester where exams were coming up, so the library was filled with stressed students. Matsuki made the suggestion that the two of them just move their studying to his dorm room, it was bound to be quiet and peaceful in there. Ishimaru was weary of course, but he knew he could trust Matsuki to stay focused on her studies. Neither of them would try anything towards each other. But the hours passed and night came without them noticing it, and Matsuki soon fell asleep. It wasn't the first time that she had become tired during their study dates, but it was easier to bring her back to her room from the library. This situation though? Nope, he was screwed.

He didn't feel it was right to leave her sitting in the chair she had been sitting in, so he gently removed her boots and scarf before placing her in his bed. But then the questions arose. Would he be able to sleep with her there? How would she react when she woke up? Why did this have to happen to him?

Of course he wasn't about to try anything towards her, he was perfectly in control of his...desires. But the fact that he had developed feelings for the painter was troubling, and just made things awkward. He glanced at the clock, it was 10 p.m already. He had no choice. He followed rules to a T and wouldn't dare break them, and he had to get to sleep so he would be ready for another day of classes. But there was no where else in his room that he could sleep. He would have to sleep in the same bed as Matsuki.

But he could work things out, all he needed to do was sleep on the opposite side and keep his distance from her. Then he could explain everything to her in the morning. While he certainly was no genius, Ishimaru had to admit that he had his brilliant moments. Though that was harder than it sounded, as he nervously tried to get under the covers and keeping a reasonable distance from Matsuki. He looked at her sleeping face before attempting to sleep himself. He wasn't going to deny it, he found her beautiful. And she was just as beautiful when she was sleeping. She seemed more at peace for some reason. It made him feel calm. He shut his eyes, hoping to drift off into sleep.

About an hour later, he heard faint whimpering beside him. Remembering that someone else was in his room, he set it aside as Matsuki having a nightmare. But then he felt something wrap around his waist. Opening his eyes, he could make out the sleeping painter clinging to him in her sleep. Her whimpering had stopped and he could feel her chest moving up and down against him.

Great, not only was the girl he was attracted to asleep in his room, she was now hugging him. How else could things get any worse? He considered moving away, or possibly pushing her aside to the other side of the bed. But he soon realized that he enjoyed the feeling of her arms around him. He was never much of a physical person, so this came as a surprise to him. Perhaps he should just leave her there. Just as he was about to fall back to sleep, he heard her murmur something.

"Kiyo...taka...kun..."

His name. His first name at that. She always referred to him as "Ishimaru-sempai", or even "Ishimaru-kun", but never "Kiyotaka-kun". Did she really feel that close to him? Or was it just due to the dream she was having? Maybe he was just being selfish, but he wanted to believe it was the former. Nervously, he wrapped his own arms around her, feeling content to just enjoy a few hours beside her like this.

\---------------------------

Matsuki awakened slowly, feeling happy from the dream she had the night before. It was a shame she couldn't remember it. She shrugged it off and prepared to get ready for the day ahead of her. But as she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but feel something was off. It wasn't the first time she had found herself in bed after a study date, but something just felt different. As light flooded into her vision, she soon figured out what felt so strange.

She was lying in bed next to Ishimaru, and the two of them had their arms wrapped around each other.

Too many questions entered her head, but before she could even ask herself any of them she let out a muffled gasp and shot up out of the bed. This woke up Ishimaru, who didn't seem fazed by the fact he had slept in the same bed as her. "Matsuki-kun? What's wrong? Your face is completely red!" he said.

Matsuki couldn't form her sentences correctly, she was too flustered. Only one sentence made it through. "What were we doing in the same bed?" she squeaked out.

Ishimaru explained the whole situation to her, including how she cuddled up to him in her sleep. Matsuki became increasingly embaressed, she couldn't believe she had done that to her upperclassman! Granted she was sleeping and unaware that it was Ishimaru she was snuggling with, but it didn't change the fact that she did that to him. What did he think of her now?

"I'm really sorry, Ishimaru-sempai!" Matsuki nearly shouted out, sounding frustrated with herself. She was trying to hold back her worries and sadness, but a tear or two managed to sneak through.

"There's...nothing to apologize for." Ishimaru said, surprising the painter. "I didn't mind it at all to be quite honest. This is just a secret between the two of us, no one else needs to know about it. Seeing as it's making you quite nervous."

Matsuki didn't expect this. She thought that he would be angry at her in some way, but here he was completely fine with it. "Yeah...just a secret." she said. "Especially from Katsuya-san and Oowada-sempai. If they found out about this..."

"R-right..." Ishimaru said. "You should return to your room before everyone else wakes up! People will definitely be suspicious if they see you coming out of my room."

"O-oh! Right!" Matsuki said. She hurriedly grabbed her shoes and scarf and made her way for the door. "I'll see you at breakfast, Ishimaru-sempai!"

"I look forward to it, Shizuka-kun!" Ishimaru said, not realizing what he just called her. Matsuki certainly noticed though, because her face went red as she shut the door. She went into her room and stood there in shock for a moment. Someone called her by her first name, and it was Ishimaru at that! Maybe what happened last night wasn't so bad after all. She felt like she was floating on Cloud 9. She hoped she wasn't still dreaming as she got ready. By the time she walked back out and found Katsuya waiting for her, she was convinced that it was no dream.

"Damn Matsuki, yer awfully cheerful dis mornin'." Katsuya said. "Did ya have a sexy dream or somethin'?"

"Sorry, can't tell you." Matsuki said. "It's a secret."


End file.
